Someone Else's Hero
by Gamenian
Summary: Six had lost all her memories after Benny shot her twice in the head. All she knew was that she had a strange ability. But a few weeks after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, Six got teleported to a strange new place that gives her some questions. Who is she? Is she even the same person as before? And will they accept who she has now become?
1. Another Normal Day In The Mojave

Chapter 1.

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_ , 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Fallout New Vegas, they belong to** **Kōhei Horikoshi and Obsidian Entertainment and Bethesda respectively.**

 **Note: Caesar's Legion is using the armor from the mod titled "Caesar's New Regime"**

* * *

Courier Six marched along the cracked road toward the 188 Trading Post, the merciless desert sun beating down on her. She had heard about some Legionaries in the area and was going to see if Michelle or Samuel had heard or seen anything. Suddenly a bullet whizzed past her and she whipped out her Ranger Sequoia to return fire at whomever shot at her. She saw the Bronze armor of Veteran Legionaries glisten in the Mojave sun.

"Retribution!" one shouted as he drew his Gladius and charged at her. Another stayed back and peppered her with his Marksman Carbine's 5.56mm rounds. The one with the Gladius died first, a near fist sized hole appeared in his skull and his brain matter spewed across onto the desert sand as he was shot by the Sequoia's .45-70 round. The Courier then turned her sights on the other Veteran but a yell from behind made her dodge the smoldering hot point of a Thermic Lance wielded by yet another Veteran, she also saw two others behind him. One had a Gladius while the other had a 12.7mm Submachinegun. Six fired twice into the stomach of the Thermic Lance user, decimating his intestines and other organs, killing him. She whipped around and pistol whipped the charging Gladius user, and as she did so she unsheathed Chance's Knife and stabbed it into his throat as the Legionary reached up to grasp his forehead on instinct. Deciding to forgo retrieving her blade she fired twice at each of the remaining Veterans, slaying the fanatics.

"Fucking Red-Skirts." Courier Six muttered, with the aid of a voice modulator she was able to change her voice to sound like a Sentry Bot, it was excellent for interrogations. She then bent down and pulled Chance's Knife out of the Legionaries' Throat, his blood squirted onto her Elite Riot Gear's Helmet. She went around and looted the other bodies, taking their ammunition and weapons. She then heard a bellowing roar, her eyes widened as she scanned the surrounding area, she saw three Deathclaws running towards her. "Shit!" she shouted as she turned and sprinted away, _'I need to find cover, somewhere, anywhere'_ Six thought. She suddenly saw a metal door imbedded into the cliff between her and Boulder City. She ran up to it and quickly entered, closing the door behind her. She jumped down a few stairs and ran deeper into the facility, she barricaded herself inside what looked like a Pre-War military lab. _'That door at the entrance won't last long, but I hope I lost them when I went inside.'_ She thought as she surveyed the room. There was a strange, empty arch along one of the walls with a bunch of wires attached to it, there were also some skeletons scattered about the place, wearing both lab coats and military fatigues. Without a warning the barricade of metal desks and filing cabinets started shaking, she then heard the roar of one of the Deathclaws. "Shit" she muttered as she decided to take cover behind a semicircular control table, presumably connected to the archway. She pulled out her "Medicine Stick" as she liked to call it and took aim at the doorway. She accidentally put one of her elbows on a big red button, pushing it down. A loud noise came from the archway as it powered up. A bright blue swirling layer of light appeared in the arch and started sucking things toward it, first it was the small objects like clipboards and paper, then the pulling power started to build, it began tugging on Courier Six. She digitized her weapons away into her PIP-Boy and used both hands to grip the table as her feet left the ground, she looked away from the archway only to see a metal desk fly right into her face, knocking her out in the process. As soon as the famed Courier Six flew through the portal, it shut off, depriving the Mojave Wasteland of its hero, but also gave a world back one.


	2. Nobody Expects The Ranger Inquisition

Chapter 2.

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_ , 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Fallout New Vegas, they belong to** **Kōhei Horikoshi and Obsidian Entertainment and Bethesda respectively.**

* * *

"Fuck me." Six groaned as she pushed the, now dented, metal desk responsible for her splitting headache off her chest. It fell to the forest floor with a clang, and the Wasteland Legend observed her new surroundings. "What. The. Actual. Fuck." She said in disbelief at the lush forest around her. Sure, she had seen forests before, but the pine trees around Jacobstown barely held a candle to what surrounded her now, the forest she found herself in was just too green to be real. Six pulled herself together and jumped off the pile of Pre-War desks and lab equipment. She digitized her Medicine Stick onto her back, her Ranger Sequoia in the holster on her hip, and Chance's Knife in its sheath opposite of her Sequoia. "Alright, now to figure out where the fuck I am." She said to herself as she walked into what she considered a dreamscape.

* * *

Courier Six was stalking through the thick brush of the woods when she heard voices, it sounded like two girls speaking, _'Wait, is that Japanese?'_ Six never knew how she knew the language but she seemed to be able to fluently speak, read, and write it. She peered past some branches to see a girl with a knife and blonde buns pinning another girl with a brown ponytail to a tree.

"You're bleeding, my friend, Tsu." The girl with the knife said. "You're so cute. I love blood." That last part was enough for the Courier to decide to take action.

"Hey Bitch!" Six shouted in English as she stepped out into the moonlight and drew her Ranger Sequoia. "How 'bout you put the girl down before I have to ruin that pretty face of yours?" Both girls looked surprised at the robotic voice; the Courier didn't know if they understood her, but she defiantly got their attention. The girl with the knife grinned even more as she backed away from the pinned girl, letting her fall to the ground.

"What's your name?" The psycho girl asked in English as she slightly blushed, seemingly out of excitement. The desert inhabitant didn't grace her with a response, instead saying the formerly pinned girl.

"Get out of here, I'll take care of her." The bruised girl nodded once before sprinting into the thick timber. Six gave her full attention to the psycho bitch and said "So, you like to play with knifes 'eh? Well then, lets play." Before holstering her revolver and pulling out Chances Knife. It seemed impossible to the Hardened Waster, but the girl's smile seemed to grow even larger.

"I like you, you even reek of blood and sweat, just the way I like my men." She said before running forward and trusting her blade at the Courier's chest. Six dodged to the left and slashed at the girl's outstretched limb, slicing it. The psycho grunted in surprise before twisting her body to face her opponent and stabbed at Six, hitting her but the blade bounced off her armor. Six jumped back and swept the psycho's legs from under her, before jumping on top of the crazed teen and pinning her legs to the ground with her legs, performing the Ranger Takedown. Six looked down at the Psycho, glowing red eyes meeting yellow, Six put away her knife and pulled out her Sequoia once more, putting the barrel on the teen's forehead.

"Now you are going to tell me where the fuck I am." The Courier growled. The blonde giggled before responding.

"You're in the forests outside Tokyo; or more specifically part of it belonging to Pro-Hero Team the Pussycats." Six to say the least, was very confused.

 _'Japan? Huh, I thought it must have gone to all hell along with everywhere else. I mean, its right next to China, even if it wasn't hit by nukes the fallout from China alone must hav-'_ The Courier's thoughts were cut short when multiple other teens emerged from the thick brush.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the beat up, green haired boy yelled in Japanese. It appeared like he was strapped in some sort of pack on the back of another teen with white hair and a light blue bandana. Six was taken aback and her surprise let the girl underneath her to stab her in her calf and get up.

"There are too many people now and I don't want to be killed. So bye-bye" The Psycho said before retreating into the woods.

"What the hell? I had her!" Six shouted in English at the troupe, apparently the wounded one and Bandana guy had more friends as three more people emerged from where they came from. One was a guy with White and Red hair who was carrying a supposedly unconscious guy with orange hair while the other was the chick that Psycho had pinned before Six intervened.

"Why were you pointing a gun at her head? Why do you even have a gun? Hero's don't use deadly force." Mr. Green Hair yelled in confusion. Six scoffed and reached down and pulled the psycho's knife out of her leg, she clamped her hand around the wound to stop the bleeding. She reached into her duster and pulled out a Stimpack and injected it into her thigh, letting out a light grunt.

"What gave you the idea I was one of your 'Heroes'?" she asked in Japanese, saying the last word in a condescending tone as she got up. "And anyway, is it just you five out here or are there more?" Six was annoyed, mostly because they made her distracted and in turn helped the psycho bitch escape, but also cause whenever she looked at Mr. Green Hair she got a splitting headache and she felt like she was supposed to know this kid.

"Five? There are seven of us." He said, looking back at his group, noticing that two of their members were missing. "What!? Where is Kacchan and Tok-?"

Suddenly a voice called out from a tree branch, cutting Mr. Green Hair off "The boy you're talking about, I took him with my magic." The man who called out was wearing a yellow raincoat, a top hat, and a mask. He gave off a feel of smug satisfaction; he tossed an opaque white marble in his hand as he said "This talent isn't someone who should be on the hero side. We'll take him to a stage where he can shine more." The Wasteland Legend whipped her revolver sights onto the man and fired, but he moved at speeds that should not be possible for a human to move at, and leapt out of the way a millisecond before she pulled the trigger. The 45-70 round putting a sizeable hole in the tree where the man once was, and sending splinters everywhere. "We simply want to show him that the path he is on now with its fanatical views is not the only path to take." The Magician said as he landed on another tree. "Kids these days are made to choose their paths based on their values." Six was raised her Sequoia, intent on firing at the monologuing bastard, but she was shoved aside by Mr. Half-'n-Half after which he stomped and sent a column of ice at the Magician.

"We have to go after him!" Mr. Green Hair said as the Magician leapt away from the group. Six emptied the rest of her cylinder at the egomaniac, sadly the rounds missed.

"Alright Kid, what's your name?" Six asked as she turned and walked up to Mr. Green Hair.

"I'm Midoriya, the one who used Ice is Todoroki, the one carrying me is Shoji, and the girl you saved is Tsu." The now named Midoriya said. Six walked up to him and pulled out a Stimpack before saying.

"Hold still."

"What is that?" Todoroki asked, still skeptical of her.

"It's a Stimpack, it'll kick start the cell regeneration and heal you quickly." She said as she injected it into Midoriya's arm. "Now, let's go get your friend."

* * *

 **And that is a wrap; I had this Idea for a bit but only now decided to act on it. Thank you to Trail of Spores for helping me out with this.** **Feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

 **If you want to participate in votes and help influence the direction the Story will go, join my Discord. /Kmz7K9g**

 **Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	3. Must Be A Thursday,

Chapter 3.

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_ , 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Fallout New Vegas; they belong to Kōhei Horikoshi and Obsidian Entertainment and Bethesda respectively.**

* * *

Courier Six woke up to find herself without her helmet on and in an Interrogation Room, not unlike the one in Camp McCarran, but this one had two chairs and a table. On the table was her Helmet, Ranger Sequoia, Medicine Stick, Chance's Knife, 2 Stimpacks, her Bandolier of .45-70 Government Rounds, and her honorary Brotherhood of Steel Holotags. She realized that her hands were cuffed behind her, and the cuffs were attached to the floor, making it impossible for her to leave the chair. The door opened to reveal a man with short black hair, wearing a trench coat. Six just stared at him as he pulled the chair in front of her out and sat in it.

"Hello, my name is Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. I'm going to ask you some questions, is that ok?" He asked. The Courier continued to glower at the man, who sighed and continued. "Now, mind telling me your name?" Six gestured her head at the Holotags. The Detective picked up the pieces of identical metal and looked them over. "Courier Six, Senior Knight (H), Mojave Chapter, 19 182 734." He flipped it over. "'Invictus Maneo.' So, you go by Courier Six yes?" Six nodded in response. "So, Miss Six, are you a member of the Los Angeles Police Department?" Six was confused and tilted her head. "The armor you were wearing had the initials L.A.P.D. on the chest plate. Yet when we asked the Los Angeles Police Department if they ever had armor like that, they said no. So that begs the question, why do you have L.A.P.D. on your armor?" Six rolled her eyes and stayed silent. "Fine, don't want to answer that? Ok, what is your real name?" Six remained silent. "We have a sample of your blood; it is only a matter of time before we find out who you really are." He let out a sigh at her sullenness before saying "This is going nowhere. I will talk to you when the blood samples have finished being analyzed." He stood up from his chair and left; leaving the Wasteland Legend to her thoughts.

* * *

Detective Tsukauchi walked into the Police Forensics Lab and walked up to the Head Forensics Scientist, Niikura Toshi, in order to talk to her about the mysterious stranger's blood sample.

"Hello Detective Tsukauchi, come here to find out the identity of the stranger no doubt." Toshi said when she spotted him.

"Hello Doctor Toshi, you are correct; any developments on her identity?" The Detective asked.

"Indeed, though her genetic structure is quite fascinating. It shows some signs of mutation and has about 25 Rads of radiation in it."

"Excuse me, did you say radiation? As in Nuclear Radiation?"

"Just the same, which is unusual; the only place in Japan that have enough Radiation present to give her that many Rads is Fukushima. And that place has been sealed off from the public since the disaster."

"But she is an American, and you still haven't told me her identity."

"Ah, yes, I apologize for my ramblings; here are the results." Toshi said before handing Tsukauchi a clipboard.

"Wait, Ochaco Uraraka? But that can't be her, she's only been missing for 2 months and this woman has to be at least 18."

"Well, when was the last time she was seen?"

"Ochaco Uraraka went missing after attacking a villain with a warp quirk during the USJ Incident, she went through a portal but after the villain lost concentration due to being attacked by two other U.A. Students he apparently lost concentration and Uraraka never went out the other portal."

"She could have been stuck in some sort of other dimension after having a portal close on her."

"Hmmmmm, possibly. I need to go out and make a phone call. Thank you for your help Doctor Toshi." Detective Tsukauchi finished his sentence and bowed in thanks.

"No problem, I would love to do some more tests on her." Doctor Toshi said as she grinned evilly. Detective Tsukauchi turned and exited the Forensics Lab; he walked to a secluded area before pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number.

"Hello, yes, I would like to speak to Principle Nezu please. Hello Principle, this is Detective Tsukauchi of the Musutafa Police Department. I would like to borrow Hero Eraser Head to assist in an interrogation of the individual who appeared in the forests during the Training Camp Incident and assisted the Students in fighting off the League of Villains Vanguard Action Squad. Thank you, when can he get here? Half an hour, very well, see him then. Thank you Principal." He finished the phone call and hung up, hopefully Aizawa would be able to get "Miss Uraraka" to talk.

* * *

Aizawa was tired, as always. Principle Nezu had told him that Musutafa Police Department wanted him to assist in interrogating the armed stranger that had appeared during the attack of the Training Camp and had attempted to kill the Villains responsible; but apparently the stranger had injected Midoriya with something and it had accelerated his recovery process. Midoriya still had to be kept in the hospital, but the Doctors were baffled when they said that he would only be in there for 2 days instead of the week it would have normally taken to heal him. He walked up to the Police Department Receptionist and stated. "Shota Aizawa, aka Eraser Head, here to assist in an interrogation." The Receptionist looked up at him in surprise before nodding; he picked up the phone on his desk and began talking.

"Detective Tsukauchi. Yes, Eraser Head is here. Alright." The Officer put the phone down and looked at the Pro Hero. "Go down the hall to my left, Detective Tsukauchi should be waiting for you outside the Observation Room." Aizawa nodded and walked down the hallway that the Officer directed him down, where he saw a man that was slightly shorter than he and was wearing a tan trench coat over a dark suit.

"Hello Eraser Head, I am Detective Tsukauchi, thank you for coming. Please follow me." The man greeted before opening the door behind him and walking in. Aizawa followed, inside the room was a few chairs and a table with a large revolver, a lever action rifle, a blood-stained knife, two syringes, a bandolier of bullets, and a helmet with attached gas mask and red eyes. One of the walls was almost entirely taken up by a window into a featureless room where a woman in armor sat. She had dark brown hair, the front of it was about chin length and seemed like it was defying gravity by curving up at the end, the top of the back was in a ponytail while the bottom was nearly shaved. If he was to guess at her age, he would say she was about 17 or 18 even though her face was littered with scars, her eyes were brown, and she looked irritated and bored. The Detective was looking over a clipboard with a look of disbelief plastered on his face. "So, according to our DNA testing, this woman is no other than your missing student Ochaco Uraraka." Tsukauchi stated to the Pro Hero. Aizawa was shocked and his mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Impossible, she disappeared two months ago, this woman is at least 17 and Uraraka was 15."

"I know, that is why we called you. We want to know if our equipment messed up. But, if she really is your missing student, the theory we have right now is that she was stuck in another dimension where time moved faster when she disappeared into the portal of the Villain that was present at the USJ Incident. And if it is her, maybe she will talk to someone she knows." The Detective finished his explanation and looked at Aizawa with a grimace. "I know that it sounds ridiculous, but right now we need to figure out who she actually is."

'Other Dimensions? Ludicrous, but if this really is Uraraka, then we need to know what happened to her.' Aizawa thought to himself before speaking. "Fine, I'll go ask her some questions." The Detective gave a small smile and led the U.A. Teacher outside to the door to the Interrogation Room, where two Officers wearing body armor and holding SMGs were guarding. The Detective walked up to the door and opened it for the Pro Hero, allowing him to walk in.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines. If you want to participate in votes and help influence the direction the Story will go, join my Discord. /Kmz7K9g**

 **Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	4. Never Could Get The Hang Of Thursdays

Chapter 4.

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_ , 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Fallout New Vegas; they belong to** **Kōhei Horikoshi and Obsidian Entertainment/Bethesda respectively.**

 **A/N: If it doesn't specifically say what language is being spoken, assume Japanese in the MHA Scenes and English in the Fallout Scenes. And for the Lucky 38 I've imagined it as it is with the Lucky 38 Suite Reloaded v4 installed.**

* * *

Two Kings Gang Members were standing around guarding the Subway Station in Freeside. One was named Raymond, he wore the Kings Outfit and had a 10mm Submachine gun on his hip; the other was named Ricky, he wore the Jailhouse Rocker and was holding a 10mm Pistol.

"Hey." Raymond started.

"Yeah?" Ricky asked.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic accident, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night." Ricky answered. They both stared at each other in silence.

"What? I mean why are we down here guarding the Subway?"

"Oh. Uh… Yeah."

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"Nothing."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"But really, why are we here? It isn't like any trains are gonna co-" Raymond was cut off by a loud screeching sound coming from one of the train tunnels. "The fuck?" The Raymond muttered. Suddenly, a train came to a loud stop in front of the gang members.

"What the hell!?" Ricky yelled out in fear and raised his pistol. Raymond unholstered his SMG and also took aim at the train. The train doors slowly opened with a grinding sound and revealed a man wearing white power armor. The man saw the weapons pointed at him he whipped out his Laser Rifle.

"Whoa there, how 'bout we all just calm down and talk this out?" The man exclaimed.

"Lower your piece and we'll lower ours." Raymond said.

"Alright." The man said as he slowly put his energy weapon on his back

"So, you Brotherhood?" Raymond asked.

"Yes. Paladin Alexander Fox, Brotherhood of Steel, East Coast Chapter." The newly named Alexander said while saluting.

"Huh, The King is gonna want to see you. Ricky, go tell The King that we're coming." Raymond said.

"A-alright Ray." Ricky stuttered before sprinting off.

"Ok, lets go see The King." Raymond said before gesturing towards where Ricky ran off to. Alexander nodded and walked in front of Raymond.

* * *

Six watched as a rather tired looking man walked through the door into her room. She felt a sense of familiarity as he pulled out the chair in front of her and sat down. He looked at her and asked, "What is your name?"

"People call me Courier Six." Six said with a slight smirk.

"I am Pro-Hero Eraser Head. Do you know of me?" The man asked.

"Never heard of you."

"I also teach at U.A. High School, have you heard of that?"

"Nope."

"It is a school that trains Heroes." Eraser Head said which managed to get Six to chuckle. "Is your real name Ochaco Uraraka?" Eraser head asked. Six's jaw dropped but she recovered quickly before narrowing her eyes at the man. She quickly activated her Threat Analyzer implant she had and looked over the man in front of her. Threat Rating: 75, Health: 100, Damage Threshold: 3, Overall Threat Level: High. Eraser Head raised an eyebrow as he saw her brown eyes begin to glow, not brightly, but enough to be seen close up.

"How do you know that name?" The Courier growled out.

"So that is your name?" The Pro-Hero asked, almost sadly.

"Was." Six said curtly.

"Was?" Eraser Head asked, now confused.

"It was my name, before I got shot twice in the head by a Nine mil." Six explained to the now shocked hero. "Now, how do you know that name?"

"Ms. Uraraka, You were one of my students. I am Shota Aizawa, your Homeroom teacher." Aizawa said. Six surprised him even more when she broke out into laughter.

"Hahahaha, good one. Me? A fucking school girl? Yeah fucking right." She said in between fits of laughter, making Aizawa recoil slightly from the profanities she was throwing around. "Now, I think we're done here. Hey Trench Coat dude, can you get this guy out of here?" She yelled the last part at the one-way window. The door that the Pro-Hero entered through opened and Aizawa walked out.

"Hey, we've got some people wearing Bronze armor and speaking a strange language down on 5th Street. They have hostages." Six heard a Police officer yell from beyond the door.

"Actually, wait a sec. I wanna ask you something Eraser Head." Six said Aizawa's hero name with a hint of sarcasm. Aizawa looked at one of the Officers who was guarding the door, who nodded and Aizawa turned and walked back into the room, the door closing behind him. Six had managed to pull out one of her Bobby pins and was picking the lock on her handcuffs. "So, what do your people do to Slavers and Rapists?" This supposedly out of nowhere question caught Eraser Head off guard.

"We try and convict them to jail." He said slowly.

"heh, ok then. See you later." She said before jumping up and Materializing Compliance Regulator into her hands and firing once at Aizawa's chest, paralyzing him. She walked up next to him and said "Don't worry, I'll come back. I want to hear all about this U.A. Hero School of yours." The entrance to the room burst open and revealed the two officers who were guarding the room, their Submachine Guns raised. Six simply shot them in the chest, paralyzing them too. "Don't worry; the paralysis will wear off in the next 3-4 minutes." Courier Six walked out the door into a hallway with 5 more Officers and the Trench Coat guy, their weapons trained on her.

"Drop your weapon or we will fire." One of the officers threatened. Six chuckled and activated VATS; she felt the chemicals run through her veins and time slowed to a standstill, she targeted all 6 of the people in front of her and pulled the trigger. She hit all of the shots in rapid succession; she always was quite a lucky one. She grabbed some keys and a badge off of the Detective and unlocked the door to the observation room. Once inside she retrieved all of her equipment and put on her helmet, before leaving the room and the paralyzed people.

* * *

"ARCADE! GET DOWN HERE!" Yelled a feminine voice from the lower level of the Lucky 38 Presidential Suite; The one being called, Arcade Gannon, groaned and got out of his bed. He put on his signature Lab Coat over his clothes and walked down to the one responsible for the racket, Veronica Santangelo.

"What do you want Veronica?" Grumbled the scientist.

"We've got something going on in Freeside, and The King is asking for our help."

"Any idea _what_ is going on there?"

"No, just that he wants out help and he thinks it best if we're in Power Armor." Arcade raised an eyebrow at this tidbit of information.

"Really? That seems odd. But oh well, let's suit up and get going, we bringing anyone else?" Arcade asked as they walked to the Armory situated on the second floor.

"Yeah, ED-E." Veronica said.

"Alright, can you toss me the Q-35 Matter Modulator?" Arcade said once he finished getting into the Gannon Family Tesla Armor.

"Here." Veronica said as she passed Arcade the Plasma Rifle. She had adopted to equip T-51b Brotherhood Power Armor and equip the Super-heated Saturnite Fist. "Now let's go figure out what The King wants us for." Arcade nodded in response and they exited to retrieve ED-E and leave.

* * *

Courier Six had managed to fight her way out of the Police Station and exited into the city. She was even more confused than she was in the Forest; the city was pristine, even more so than New Vegas, which she did not believe possible. But she could not afford to dilly dally, if she heard that Policeman correctly, there were people in Bronze armor and spoke a strange language holding some people hostage, and there was only one group that came to mind when she heard that description, Caesar's Legion. Six began sprinting in what she assumed was 5th Street. A few blocks later she found a crowd surrounding an alley and she heard someone shouting in Latin, it appeared that her hunch was right.

"Mane me occidere et redire ferreo canis exprimamus!" Six heard as she began pushing through the crowd. She came up to some strangely dressed people who looked like they were a perimeter.

"Sorry sir, we need you to step back until the situation is rectified." One of the people said to her when he saw her come to the front of the crowd. She quickly flashed him the stolen badge and said through her voice modulator.

"I'm the negotiator."

"O-oh, go on ahead." He said, slightly frightened by her voice. She saw five Legionaries, four of which were Recruits and one was a Recruit Decanus. The Decanus was wounded and had a Recruit tending to him. One was at the mouth of the alley with a Gladius and Shield guarding everyone inside the dead end. Two were in the back, close to the Decanus, with the hostages; One had a Cowboy Repeater and was pointing it at the head of a kneeling hostage while the other was holding a hostage up to his chest and had a 9mm Pistol pointed at her head.

"Aut mitterent retro me manere!" The Gladius wielder shouted to the crowd. Six was having enough of this and shouted at the men.

"Milites, dedere nec valeo!" Six's Latin was a bit rough, but she was sure she said something along the lines of 'Legionaries, surrender now and I will not kill you.'

The Legionaire with the Repeater spotted her and shouted out fearfully at his Decanus "Et dixit deamonium habes! Decanus, quid faciemus?" Six believed that they said 'The Demon! Decanus, what shall we do?' But the Gladius wielder didn't wait for the Decanus to reply, but instead charged forward and shouted.

"FOR CAESAR!" The man didn't get far before a large hole appeared in his head and a gunshot rang out. The two hostage holders tensed and prepared to execute the hostages but before they could two more shots rang out and they were killed, the surrounding crowd began screaming and scattered when they heard the booming shots coming from the Courier's Ranger Sequoia. The Recruit tending to his Decanus reached for his 10mm Pistol, but before he could, a hand lightly pushed his hand away from his sidearm. The Recruit looked at his commander quizzically before the Decanus weakly spoke.

"Deditionem, optemus Daemon miserere nobis." Six translated this as 'Surrender, let us hope that the Demon has mercy upon us.' The Recruit grabbed his 10mm Pistol and tossed it away from himself after which the strangely dressed people rushed forward and the Police that recently go there sprinted up to the scene with their pistols at the ready. Six stored all her weapons in her PIP-Boy and turned to one of the officers who stood frightened at the sight of the 'Demon' and the carnage she caused. She slowly walked up to the man, who fumbled with his pistol for a bit before pointing it at her and shouting.

"F-freeze!" Six complied and held out her hands in front of her in the universal gesture for 'Cuff me.' This confused the officer who slowly walked up to her and put handcuffs on her wrists and walked her to his Police Cruiser and put her in the back."

" _This is gonna be fun."_ Six thought to herself as she watched the people outside handcuff the surviving Recruit and begin tending to the injured Decanus. Six recognized the wounds he had, Deathclaw slashes, she was surprised he was still alive but at least she now knew that others from the Mojave could reach her.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, sorry for taking so long. School has been a bitch and I had been suffering from lack of will to write. I used google translate for the Latin, so it isn't gonna be very accurate but whatever. Anyways, thank you for reading and as always,** **feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.** **If you want to participate in votes and help influence the direction the Story will go, join my Discord.** /Kmz7K9g

 **Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	5. Mole Rats and Lonesome Drifters

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_ , 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Fallout New Vegas; they belong to** **Kōhei Horikoshi and Obsidian Entertainment/Bethesda respectively.**

* * *

Two people looked through a window into a bare room where one woman sat. "Are you sure it is her?"

"Positive, she reacted with shock when I mentioned her name. I believe that to be as clear a sign as anything."

"But where has she been if she's aged so much in 2 months?"

"We don't know Principle, but before she left, she said that she wanted to hear about U.A."

"Really? Then let us talk to her." The Principle said before turning and exiting the room, the other person following behind.

Six was sitting in the Interrogation room once more, in handcuffs, _'Seriously, don't these guys get that if I want to get out of the cuffs I will?'_ Six thought to herself. The door to her "cell" opened, and two people walked in; the first person was familiar while the other was not. "Hello 'Eraser Head' Who do you have with yo-" She snickered a bit when she said the Pro-Hero's name but before she finished her sentence she finally took in the features of the second person. It looked like a clean, bipedal, furry, Mole Rat with a scar across his right eye. "The Fuck is that?" She exclaimed in confusion.

"Hello, I am Principle Nezu of U.A. High School, nice to see you again Miss Uraraka." The Mole Rat said, most likely purposely ignoring the exclamation.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, Hi." Six said, still confused, "No offence intended, but why is a Furry Mole Rat in charge of a Hero School?"

Principle Nezu's eye twitched a bit at the question but he answered it anyway, "Because I was the most qualified for the job." He said politely, "I hear that you wanted to learn more about U.A., so here I am. But before we talk about that, I want to ask you something." Six raised an eyebrow slightly before gesturing for him to go on. "You killed three people earlier today, I was wondering what your reasoning was."

"Ah, well, I don't know how you people feel on me killing members of a Faction you don't know so I was trying to defuse the situation as peacefully as I could. But one of them charged me and therefore was a danger to myself and two more were getting ready to execute the hostages and therefore was a danger to them. So, I neutralized the threats before it escalated, the Decanus and the Recruit that was tending to him were not threats during the situation, so I let them live. Simple as that."

"Hmmm, now, what did you want to know about U.A.?" Nezu asked.

* * *

Paladin Alexander Fox, or more commonly known as The Lone Wanderer, was standing in a fairly large amphitheater waiting for "The King" to see him. Alexander had elected to put away Metal Blaster in favor of the more compact MPLX Novasurge. Alexander also had his helmet off, revealing him to be young, probably in between 16 and 17. He was 5'11" and had crimson hair, fairly tanned skin and the entirety of one of his eyes, Sclera and all, was blood red and had a scar running vertically across it, while the other eye was a sky blue. There were about 5 Kings Gang Members in the room, all looking at him, 3 with 10mm SMGs, 1 with a 10mm Pistol, and 1 with a .357 Magnum revolver. The door Alexander entered through opened once more to reveal 2 people; one was a man wearing a light tan blazer with a dark button-up collared shirt, pants and lace up shoes and the other was wearing T-51b Power Armor with Brotherhood markings on it.

"So, you're the one causing all the fuss with my people." The first said in what seemed to be an Elvis impression. "Mind tellin' me who you are?"

"Paladin Alexander Fox, Brotherhood of Steel, East Coast Chapter." He said, saluting.

"Scribe Veronica Santangelo, Brotherhood of Steel, Mojave Chapter." A feminine voice said through the T-51b helmet. Alexander raised an eyebrow at that, why was a Scribe wearing Power Armor? "So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, it was purely an accident. I was exploring the D.C. ruins when I stumbled across an old Subway Station. I managed to get the power back on and one of the trains up and running, so being curious I decided to see where it took me. About 3 days later, here I am." Alexander replied earnestly with a shrug.

"Alright Arcade, you can come in now." Veronica shouted after taking off her helmet. The other door to the room opened to reveal a man in old Enclave Power Armor and a Plasma Rifle with an Eyebot that floated behind him. Alexander wasn't familiar with the armor type, but he could recognize that symbol anywhere.

"ENCLAVE!" Alexander shouted out and brought his Plasma Pistol to bear, but before he could shoot, the Scribe next to him hit him with her power fist, knocking the air out of him and launching him across the room. MPLX Novasurge flying off out of reach. "What. The. Hell?" Alexander wheezed.

"Can't have you shooting my good friend here." Veronica chided with a hand on her hip.

"Why is the Brotherhood allying with the Enclave?" Alexander gasped as he tried getting up.

"Arcade isn't technically part of the Enclave, but he and the Remnants are welcome here. After all, it isn't like they have loyalty or share any ideology with the Enclave that went east." Veronica explained, "So, you going to play nice or am I going to have to punch you again?

* * *

Midoriya was standing on the roof of the Hospital reading the note that Kota left for him, a small smile on his face. He heard footsteps approaching him and he looked up, expecting to see a Nurse putting up some sheets or something, what he didn't expect was a 6 foot 1 inch tall armored person with glowing red eyes; it was the person who helped him at the Hero Training Camp. The Green Haired Hero immediately tensed up, remembering how the man acted towards him when they first met.

"Hey kid, what's up?" The man asked in English, his robotic voice unnerving Midoriya ever so slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Midoriya demanded to know in Japanese, his fists clenching.

"Easy there, I'm just here to have a little chat." The man replied in Midoriya's native tongue. The man reached up to his head and removed the Helmet and Gasmask combo that sat atop, revealing a fairly young woman with strangely cut brown hair, brown eyes, and a face full of scars; She honestly looked like if Uraraka had an older sister who was in the military. Midoriya felt a pang of sadness, just the thought of Uraraka brought up memories of her disappearance, and how he wasn't even there when the nicest person to him at the time vanished, he really hoped that one day she would return. "I know, I know; not what you expected." The woman said as she rolled her eyes at his expression. "We never got properly acquainted. Well, you told me your name, but I never told you mine; name's Courier Six." She finished and stuck out a hand to him.

"Is that your hero name?" Midoriya asked as he warily shook Six's hand; his eyes briefly flickering over her form for any weapons. He spotted the large, black and gold revolver that she used for the majority of the fight in the woods as well as the hilt of what he assumed was a knife.

"I guess you could say that." Six said as she shrugged her shoulders before reaching inside her duster and retrieved a small pack of cigarettes and after putting one between her teeth, gestured with it towards Midoriya, who was once again dumbfounded by her.

"The legal age for smoking is 21, you know that right." He said in confusion. For a moment Six held a slight grimace of annoyance before putting away the pack and pulling out an ornate lighter.

"Whatever." She shrugged and lit the cigarette between her teeth. "Now, I'm sure you have plenty of questions."

"Um, well. Why do you have guns? Only the Police and the Military have guns." Midoriya asked hesitantly. He really wasn't all that comfortable having this person near him after he saw her holding a gun to that Villain's head.

"Self Defense mostly; from where I'm from, the bad guys don't hesitate to try and shoot you. So, I return in kind." She said bluntly. _'Well, this place is fixing to be interesting. Wonder what that Mole Rat dude wanted me to do at the Police Station tonight?'_

* * *

 **Alright! Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but whatever. More free words for you am I right? Anyways, thanks for all the support! Please do point out any grammatical errors you find in the reviews, I'll try and immediately fix them, even if they are in the older chapters. And as always,** **feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

 **Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	6. Short: Animal Friend

Short: Animal Friend

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_ , 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Fallout New Vegas; they belong to** **Kōhei Horikoshi and Obsidian Entertainment/Bethesda respectively.**

* * *

Courier Six marched down the broken asphalt, the Mojave Sun beating down on her. Cass and ED-E followed close behind. Six was wearing a loose Black Hoodie over a White Tank-Top as well as Black Cargo Pants; she also had Black Aviator sunglasses to protect her eyes from the sun. On her hip was a black and gold revolver with and Ivory grip, named Lucky. Six was on her way to investigate Morning Star Cavern, Ranger Jackson had given her reports on how there was something there that was harassing passing Traders and their Brahmin.

"So, what you think is messing with the traders?" Cass asked as she fiddled with her Caravan Shotgun.

"Dunno, could be anything from Radscorpions to Super Mutants; though it is more likely the former based off of what I encountered when I first made my trip to the Mojave Outpost." Six responded, her hand drifting to her pistol as she scanned the desert for threats. They continued to walk until the cliff they were following ended; they turned and continued on their way, following the directions given to them. After about 10 minutes of walking, they came upon a cave entrance, "Welp, let's go on in." Six said after a bit of hesitation.

As soon as they entered they heard the rattling of a rattlesnake, Cass pulled out her Caravan Shotgun and got ready to shoot any snake that got close, but what appeared wasn't a snake, but rather a snake/coyote hybrid, a Nightstalker. Cass was about to shoot but before she could, she heard Six squeal in joy and run to it.

"Six no! That's a Nightstalker, get away from it!" Cass shouted, trying to warn Six, but she was taken aback when Six started petting the Nightstalker and it started, Panting? Hissing? Purring? Cass couldn't tell.

"Its sooooooo cuuuutteeee!" Six yelled out as it rolled over and she started rubbing its belly.

"Wh-what's going on?" Cass said, nearly speechless by the scene in front of her.

"Who's a good puppy, you are, oh yes you are." Six said in a tone one would reserve for a young child or a puppy, which Six seemed to consider the abomination.

"I-is this normal of her?" Cass asked the floating robot next to her, who seemed to shrug.

* * *

 **Thought I would give Ya'll something of substance, even if it isn't an actual chapter. I hope you enjoyed this little short, and as always,** **feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

 **Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	7. Red Lights and Red Eyes

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_ , 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Fallout New Vegas; they belong to** **Kōhei Horikoshi and Obsidian Entertainment/Bethesda respectively.**

* * *

Six sat in the Musutafa P.D. Briefing room along with many Pro Heroes and standard Police personal wearing Special Assault Team (SAT) gear. She mindlessly polished her Hecate II Anti-Material Rifle with a small square of cloth that was soaked in a Cleaning, Lubricating, & Protecting (CLP) liquid that she asked for, her helmet lying beside her on the table. They were currently waiting for the Police Chief to come in and give them their assignments. Six glanced up from her rifle, _'Speak of the devil.'_ Six thought to herself as the Police Chief came out and went up to the podium in the center of the room.

"Alright people, listen up. Our objective is in the Kamino Ward, we have two leads so far, so you will be split up into two teams. The first lead will take the most of our manpower, it is a bar where we believe the student known as Bakugo Katsuki is being held. The second is where the GPS locator that one of the other students at the Pussy Cat's Training Camp managed to plant on a Nomu. Team Alpha will consist of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Special Unit, plus 5 squads of our standard Officers in Riot Gear, and Pro Heroes: All Might, Endeavor, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, and Gran Torino; they will go after our first Objective at the Bar. Team Bravo will consist of 3 squads of standard Officers in Riot Gear and Pro Heroes: Mountain Lady, Best Jeanist, Gang Orca, and Tiger; with assistance from Courier Six, who has been given a temporary Provisional License for this operation." At the mention of her name, she gave a small, two fingered, wave. "Now, any questions? No? then you are dismissed, Team Alpha will go to Garage 1, and Team Bravo will go to Garage 2." All the others stood up and filed out the room, Six slung her large rifle over her shoulder and followed Best Jeanist and the rest of the heroes, silent all the way. She clambered into one of the Armored Cars that was designated for Team Bravo and got into a comfortable position that would allow her to try and catch up on some sleep enroute to the Kamino District, and slowly dozed off.

* * *

Six bolted up from her slumber, only to hit her head on the ceiling and yell out "Ah, Mother Fucker!" causing the person who woke her up, one Mountain Lady, to recoil in surprise. "God damn it." Six growled out as she rubbed her head, which she had neglected to protect with her helmet before dozing off.

"Sorry about that, just thought that I should wake you since we're about 10 minutes out." Mountain Lady said awkwardly, her eyes nervously flicking between Six's grimacing face and her Ranger Sequoia.

"You're fine, just not used to being in moving confined spaces." Six muttered, causing the woman next to her to relax somewhat.

"So, where did they pick you up from?" Mountain Lady asked, causing six to raise an eyebrow. "I mean, they don't normally give someone a provisional license just to partake in a raid."

"I gained the attention of some powerful people apparently, and now they want me to help out, didn't really know what was going on besides from being told to go to the Police Station." Six answered, trying to avoid disclosing what she actually did.

"Oh, what did you do to gain their attention? And why do you have all those guns?" Mountain Lady asked, continuing her impromptu interrogation, causing Six to sigh.

"The only thing you need to know is that I'll have your back, this isn't my first time providing overwatch for an op." Six told her coldly, trying to stop the conversation there. She apparently succeeded as the woman shut humphed and turned away from her, arms crossed. Six ignored her and picked up her helmet from the van's floor and secured it to her head.

"You certainly have quite the intimidating outfit." A new voice in the car chimed in, Six turned her head to the speaker, Best Jeanist, who calmly looked at her, unfazed by her cold deflection of his fellow hero.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Six replied with a smirk.

"You make it yourself?" He asked.

"Nah, I got it from someone who didn't need it anymore." She replied honestly.

"Does it have any features other than looking scary?" He quipped, a small smile on his face.

"Eh, a few. Night vison, a short-range radio, and built in knuckle-dusters being the most prominent, it also is quite resilient to pistol caliber ballistics."

"Oh? What's it made of?"

"Duster and jeans are made of Ballistic Fiber, the chest piece is Kevlar, and the helmet and gas mask are just plain stainless steel."

"Intriguing, Ballistic Fiber you say? How did you get that?"

"Eh, found instructions on how to make it, and then I did. It doesn't do much against anything more powerful than a .45, but it's pretty good against sharp objects." Six replied, she was much more comfortable talking about things more impersonal, like her clothing, than answering the blonde's questions. Best Jeanist opened his mouth to continue talking, but he was interrupted by the van stopping.

"Alright people, we're here, load out." The driver called back to them, causing them to pile out of the van. When they were out in the street, an officer, one of the Commanders most likely, walked up to them and handed them small earpieces.

"These are voice activated, short range radio transponders, they're currently keyed into our frequency so we can communicate." The Commander stated as each of the heroes took an earpiece.

"Alright, I'm going to find a roof to provide overwatch from," Courier Six started, before turning to the Commander. "You want me to shoot to kill, or shoot to maim?"

"If it devolves into a shootout, you can shoot to kill for the Nomus, but we'll want to keep the villains alive for questioning and trial." He replied, which earned him a nod from the Waster.

"Affirmative, good luck on your end, I'll be sure nobody sneaks up on you." Six said before turning around and sprinting away to find a suitable roof to perch on.

* * *

Six managed to get up onto a roof rapidly, thanks to a useful fire escape ladder. She opted out of turning on her night vision, mostly because if she did, she would have been blinded by all the lights that lined the streets and buildings, plus those large neon billboards that seemed to be everywhere. She slowly crawled along her stomach, as to not provide a convenient silhouette for any rookie guard to see. Once she got to the ledge that overlooked the area immediately in front of the target building, she spoke up into her mic.

"Six here, I'm in position." Six pulled up her Anti-Materiel rifle and aimed down the scope, scanning the roof and windows. "I'm not seeing any movement, but the building appears to be pitch black from here, so there could be something in there. I'd advise caution, over."

"Affirmative Six, we'll stick to the book." The Police Commander replied. "Just be sure not to shoot anyone who doesn't attack us first, over."

Six rolled her eyes at the request, but it was their operation, so she had to follow their rules. "Affirmative Command, Six out." Six answered before continuing her sweep of the place, she briefly thought that she saw movement in the alley to the left of the building, but she swiftly dismissed it. _'Nobody would be in an alley as tight as that.'_ She thought to herself as she shifted her sweep from the building to the streets and alleys next to the advancing officers and heroes, who were making swift progress towards the objective. They had to park their Armored Trucks about 5 or so blocks from the actual objective due to them wanting to keep the element of surprise.

The police finally arrived outside the building and quietly set up a perimeter, impressing Six with their speed and efficiency. She heard a chorus of voices reporting in that they were in position. She then heard the voice of the Police Commander once more, "Alright, everyone is in position, Mountain Lady, you are clear to proceed with phase two."

"Alrighty." The bodacious blonde replied, Six looked down at said woman and saw her grow to be nearly 20 meters tall. The blonde sat down and put a nearby truck onto her foot, before raising her leg up and slamming it into the building, causing a loud crash. The officers and heroes surrounding the place rapidly moved into the building, pouncing on the seemingly comatose Nomus that were inside like hungry ghouls. Even though everything seemed to be going according to plan, Six had a nagging feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. She was just about to voice her suspicions before she was interrupted by movement down in the building, the heroes seemed to be looking into the darkness at something, and Gang Orca was talking to it.

"Are you with the League?" Orca said, his voice being picked up by the voice activated mic that they all had.

Six finally saw what the Orca was talking to, a silhouette in the darkness moving forward. The Silhouette kept moving forward despite the warnings given to him by the Pro-Heroes. Jeanist appeared to have had enough with the man, as soon as he took a step into the light, Best Jeanist used his quirk to wrap him up. Six couldn't make out his face due to it still being obscured by the shadows, but she noticed his attire, a clean three-piece suit. "Wait, Best Jeanist, what if he is just an ordinary citizen?" Six heard Mountain Lady exclaim.

"Think about the situation. That instant of hesitation could decide the fight." Jeanist replied with a sentiment that Six could respect. "Don't let the Villains do anything!"

Just as Jeanist finished, Six spotted red lighting appear around the man, causing Six's eyes to widen. "Everyone get down!" She shouted, as she scrambled up and ran to get off the roof. But it was too late, there was a loud explosion behind her and the building she was standing on collapsed, with a chunk of concrete hitting her helmeted head and knocking her out instantly.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Mrpig6977: "Are you going elaborating on jump cut between chap 2 and 3?"  
A/N: I will bring that up eventually when we get to the Villains POV.**

 **Guest: (I'm not going to put both of the reviews that you wrote here.)  
A/N: Thanks for the resources you recommended to me! And as for the NCR Ending video, well, this Courier Six will be a Neutral Karma, Independent New Vegas, Six. But she went independent on good terms with the NCR. Dunno if I'll have it so that she killed Oliver at the end tho.**

 **Flowers: "Courier Six: "Oh yeah my Quirk is" *BANG BANG BANG*"  
A/N: XD, pretty much.**

 **1biznag: "Thank you for writing something entertaining"  
A/N: *Blushes* Awww, thank you.**

* * *

 **Anyways, that is it for this chapter, sorry for it taking so long, but I've had a really buzzy summer, between spending time with family, getting ready for school, and video games, I haven't had a lot of time to write, but this is out now and we're finally getting into some action. Though I really am curious, how many of you are actually interested in the "Lone Wanderer in the Mojave" side plot that's going on, please let me know, cause if ya'll aren't interested in it, then I might just scrap it entirely. And please review, I might not respond to all of them, but I do read every single one, and it really keeps me going. But anyways,** **feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

 **Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	8. Beanbags Are For Kids, Right?

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_ , 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Fallout New Vegas; they belong to** **Kōhei Horikoshi and Obsidian Entertainment/Bethesda respectively.**

* * *

Six slowly comes to, groaning lowly as she does before hissing sharply in pain. She opened her eyes and through her helmet she could only see concrete and feel something impaled in her right thigh. From the feel of it, it was a little over a half inch in diameter and had ribs on it, giving her the impression that she had a piece of rebar in her thigh.

"God damn it." She whispered to herself through clenched teeth. She was thankful to have her mask on to prevent any dust getting in her lungs. The waster tried moving her arms but found that they could move only a few inches. But a few inches were all she needed to activate her so called power, Six pushed the pads of her fingers against the concrete and focused, causing them to begin floating slowly, Six pushed the pieces aside, doing the same to the many other pieces pinning her. Soon enough she was able to sit up, Six then pushed her hands together and deactivated the zero gravity that affected the rubble that previously covered her, making them fall to the ground with a clatter. She then turned her attention to her thigh, turns out that she was right, it was indeed a piece of rebar that jutted from her thigh, her lifeblood on the dust covered ground, mixing with it and creating a rust colored mud. A good foot and a half of the metal rod went through her right thigh before stopping.

Six let out a low hiss at the pain, it wasn't the worst that she'd felt, hell, this wasn't even the first time that this had happened. Six raised her PIP-Boy and pulled up the stats window, showing, surprise-surprise, that her right leg was crippled. Six went to her inventory and pulled out a syringe of Med-X, which she injected into herself to dull the pain. The veteran waster took in a deep breath before activating her power on her body and literally pulling herself off of the piece of steel; as soon as she was off, Six deactivated her quirk, making her fall to the ground with a thud and a curse. Six quickly pulled out a Stimpak and injecting it above the affected area, letting out a groan of relief when the rather large puncture wound began closing. It wouldn't heal fully until tomorrow, but walking with a small limp was better than walking with an open wound. Six looked around, spotting her Anti-Material rifle among the rubble, she ran over and pulled it out, looking it over. Silently, she pulled back the bolt, checking to make sure it had ammo, nodding once she saw that it did.

There was a slight shudder as the rubble around the waster shifted, coming to a new resting place. Six readies her rifle, limping around to the edge of the pile, towards the street, hoping to get eyes on her allies. She slowly moves over to a small outcropping of concrete debris, crawling prone up it. Once she peered over she saw the masked man in the suit. The man, which Six now dubbed 'Mister Fugly,' was floating above the injured and most likely unconscious forms of the pro-heroes and some of the general Riot Squad. She propped up her rifle onto a piece of concrete, lining up his head in her sights. Six hesitated for one moment as she saw him monologuing at the injured Best Jeanist, remembering the Riot Commander's instructions to go for non-lethal take downs on any non-Nomu targets. In her moment of hesitation, Mister Fugly raised up his arm and the red light that surrounded him before returned. He fired off a more toned-down blast than before, hitting Best Jeanist in his torso, sending up a spray of blood. Six froze as she saw the red mist appear from Best Jeanist, most likely killing him. She glowered at the man, pulling back the bolt on her rifle quietly, loading Armor Piercing-High Explosive rounds into her gun. She would have a steel calm about her, giving the bastard in her sights a frigid gaze full of malice. While the rounds she loaded were considered antiquated for anti-armor purposes, they were still good against infantry in her books, with the round normally first entering the body of a person, and then detonating a split second after. Six then placed her finger on the trigger of her rifle, ignoring the strange deep green liquid that spewed forth multiple people, she only focused on getting the perfect shot on the bastard. Said bastard had turned from her associate and landed on the ground and was now talking to who she dimly recalled was Bakugo Katsuki, the VIP of the hostage rescue. She didn't give the teen a second thought as she pulled the trigger, sending a .50 caliber bullet into the head of the fucker who massacred the pro-heroes and police officers surrounding her. The people surrounding him quickly covered their ears as the supersonic projectile hurtled itself towards its target. Defying all laws of physics, the man before her zipped a hand up and caught the bullet, regarding it for a split second with a chuckle, before the bullet exploded in his hands, causing the bastard to flinch slightly and the nearby people to duck.

Six's eyes widened in shock, what he did should not have been possible. She had him dead to rights, but somehow, he caught the bullet, and even the explosive charge only made him flinch. She smoothly pulled the bolt on her rifle back, cycled in a new round, and fired again. The bastard merely flicked his arm and deflected the projectile, the other people around him recovering from the initial shock and frantically scanned the area, looking for the shooter.

Uraraka swore lowly to herself and breaking her line of sight on the group, sliding down the pile of rubble back onto the street. Seeing that she'd be useless at a distance, Six digitized her Anti-Material Rifle and summoned forth her Riot Shotgun and Flare Gun, deciding to load Beanbag rounds into her shotgun due to the standing order to not kill any villains coming back into her mind; after all, Beanbag rounds aren't supposed to be lethal, but if anything happened to go wrong, she couldn't be blamed. She stood and moved through the rubble towards the group of villains, planning on firing off her Flare Gun to alert any nearby police of heroes where the bad guys were.

She halted at the last bit of cover she could find before going out into the open an into the sight of the villains. Six glanced down at her compass, seeing where exactly each of the villains, as well as the student hostage, were. She never quite understood how her PIP-Boy determined what was and what wasn't openly hostile to her, but she never looked a gift horse in the mouth. She retrieved a Flashbang from her PIP-Boy and mentally judged where to throw it to get the most effect out of it without doing permanent harm to Katsuki. She pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it over the cover, simultaneously firing a flare into the air.

A loud bang was heard on the other side of her cover, followed shortly by the panicked exclamations of the Villains, though she also heard subsequent explosions of a more traditional nature. Six sprinted around the corner, her Riot Shotgun at the ready, seeing Mister Fugly still up and apparently unaffected by the Flashbang; another still up was the kid, though he was squinting heavily. Fugly reached to grab Bakugo, but Six shot his arm with her shotgun, the man recoiling slightly as the Beanbag most likely left a nasty bruise.

"Don't forget about me." She said in English, mentally realizing that her voice modulator was off. "IF YOU CAN STILL HEAR ME KID, GET THE HELL OUTA HERE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs at the student.

"So, I see they conscripted an American to help with retrieving the child. Am I correct to assume that you were the one behind that quite annoying delayed-fuze round?" The well-dressed villain asked in English. His entire speech pattern reminded Six of the two groups of people she hated the most, politicians and entitled mobsters who think that wearing trench coats makes them effective.

Six remained silent, keeping her gun trained on him, swearing to herself as she noticed that the other baddies were recovering from the Flashbang, and were preventing Katsuki from escaping. "What? No clever remark from the American? That's new." Stated the man with a low chuckle, Six glaring icicles at him as he spoke. "Well, if you don't have anything to say, I might as well get thi-" He was interrupted by another Beanbag round hitting him in the chest, apparently unable to pull off the bullet catching trick at this range. "I see how it is then." He stated, raising up his arm, the red lightning appearing once more as his arm swelled. The Courier sprinted to cover, all the while emptying her drum into the villain, the non-lethal ammunition apparently not even tearing his suit. She ducked down behind a conveniently overturned Armored Car just as he let loose his wind-shot attack.

Six's cover was pushed back a couple meters, knocking the veteran waster down. She quickly recovered, swapping her magazine from the Beanbag rounds to the slightly more lethal Pulse Slugs. While that ammunition was more effective against Power Armor users and Robots, she hoped that the large projectile in combination with the electricity would stagger the man, if not outright injure him. She peaked around the car and opened fire. The Pulse Slugs had less than desirable effects, but more useful than the Beanbags. Mister Fugly recoiled lightly and his muscles tensed slightly with each impact of the slow, electrified, slugs.

Six had to dive for cover once more as the large Villain once again charged up his wind-shot attack. Though due to her constant fire, it went wide and hit a large pile of concrete rubble, sending smaller chunks flying everywhere. Six was about to continue firing, but she was interrupted by a Blue and yellow blur landing in between her and the main villain, reinforcements had arrived.

* * *

 **I LIVE! Sorry for taking 8 months to update this, even if it might not be very satisfying as I left off on a cliffhanger again, man am I evil. But here you go, more content for ya'll. I also decided to draw up what all Six has on her currently, meaning at the time of the chapter's end. Also, Six will be OP for her universe, and based on how I'm having this go, she'll be able to most likely beat anyone without her quirk, with some exceptions based on circumstance.**

* * *

Courier Six's Weapons and Equipment:

Elite Riot Gear, Remnant's Tesla Armor, Stealth Suit Mk II, Mercenary Wanderer Outfit, Vera's Outfit, Aviator Sunglasses, Rebreather, Ulysses' Mask.

Riot Shotgun, Lever-Action Shotgun, Medicine Stick, Anti-Material Rifle, Ranger Sequoia, Mysterious Magnum, That Gun, Maria, A Light Shining In Darkness, Shoulder Mounted Machine Gun, YCS/186 Gauss Rifle, Holorifle, Compliance Regulator, Flare Gun, Grenade Launcher, Chance's Knife, Blood-Nap, Oh Baby!, Gladius, Ripper, Brass Knuckles.

Satchel Charges (10), Detonator, Flashbang (19), Frag Grenade (10), Frag Mine (5), Plasma Grenade (5), Plasma Mines (3)

273.5 lbs of Armor & Weapons, 15 lbs of Misc, 21.5 lbs of Ammo

310/350 lbs total.

* * *

 **But anyways, feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

 **Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


End file.
